


Something Eternal

by Ophelia Coelridge (daemonluna)



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-12-15
Updated: 2000-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemonluna/pseuds/Ophelia%20Coelridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Utena and Anthy have found something eternal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Eternal

Rose-petal red flecks the marble floor, and the Victor of the Duel has sword in hand.

"You're my only Prince, Utena-sama."

"I know I am, Anthy." Utena cups her cheek with one long-fingered hand. The rose signet shines muted silver against her Bride's dusky skin.

"We'll always be like this."

"Eternally," Utena agrees. After all, if there is anything in the world but the quicksilver flash of metal on metal, the sonorous toll of bells, and fathomless green eyes behind gleaming glass, she knows not of it.

She does not remember...

... does not...

... there is nothing else.

Anthy's fingers flutter up to brush her cheek, and Utena pushes the blade deeper still, until the hilt meets her Bride's chest.

Her blood is the same red as her roses. It stains the polished floor as it drips steadily down the length of the blade protruding from her back.

Eternally.


End file.
